sword_coast_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Coast Legends
Overview Set in the lush and vibrant world of the Forgotten Realms, Sword Coast Legends offers an all-new way to enjoy the time-tested magic of playing Dungeons & Dragons as a shared storytelling experience. With a deep narrative developed by a team of long-time industry veterans and a partnership with Wizards of the Coast, the single player campaign of Sword Coast Legends brings the world of Faerûn home like never before. Sword Coast Legends also brings the roleplaying dynamic between players and Dungeon Masters to life with DM Mode, a first-of-its-kind real-time experience in which Dungeon Masters guide players through unique customizable adventures. In DM Mode, the Dungeon Master engages players and empowers them to have fun in a way that suits the party best while creating a tailored, non-adversarial 4 with 1 experience that any RPG or pen-and-paper fan will enjoy. Game Features: *Single player campaign created by members of the leadership team that brought you Dragon Age™: Origins *Choose from five playable races and six unique character classes to build your own stalwart adventurer *A return to form, Sword Coast Legends is the compelling and complex RPG you've been waiting for and features pause time, party-based tactical combat and involving storylines *Dungeon Master Mode: Create your own epic adventure to share with your friends, or enhance their experience in real time as they traverse your dungeon *Set in the Dungeons & Dragons Forgotten Realms universe based on the fifth edition ruleset and populated with Dungeons & Dragons lore and legend System Requirements What are the System Requirements? Windows Minimum *OS: Windows Vista 64bit *CPU: Intel Core 2 DUO E6700 @2.66 GHz or AMD Athlon 64 X2 6000+ *RAM: 4 GB *GPU: NVidia GeForce 8800GT or AMD Radeon HD 4850 or better *DirectX: Version 11 *Sound Card: DirectX9c compliant *Hard Drive: 20 GB available space *Network: Broadband Internet Connection *Additional Notes: We recommend a better CPU for hosting games Windows Recommended *OS: Windows 7 64bit or better *CPU: Intel Core i5 2500k @3.3 GHz or AMD Equivalent *RAM: 8GB *GPU: Radeon R9 270X or NVidia GTX 760 or better *DirectX: Version 11 *Sound Card: DirectX9c compliant *Hard Drive: 20 GB available space *Network: Broadband Internet Connection Mac Minimum *OS: OS X El Capitan or newer *CPU: Intel Core2 Duo P8600 @2.4GHz or AMD Equivalent *RAM: 4GB *GPU: NVidia GeForce GT 320M or AMD Equivalent *Hard Drive: 20 GB available space *Network: Broadband Internet Connection *Additional Notes: We recommend a better CPU for hosting games Mac Recommended *OS: OS X El Capitan or newer *CPU: Intel Core2 Quad CPU @ 2.50GHz or AMD Equivalent *RAM: 8GB *GPU: AMD Radeon R9 M295X or NVidia Equivalent *Hard Drive: 20 GB available space *Network: Broadband Internet Connection Linux Minimum *OS: Ubuntu 14.04.3 *CPU: Intel Core2 Duo CPU E6850 @ 3.00GHz or AMD Equivalent *RAM: 4GB *GPU: NVidia GeForce GT 440 or AMD Radeon HD 4850 *Sound Card: SDL2 compatible *Hard Drive: 20 GB available space *Network: Broadband Internet Connection *Additional Notes: We recommend a better CPU for hosting games, and proprietary graphics drivers Linux Recommended *OS: Ubuntu 14.04.3 *CPU: Intel Core2 Quad @ 3.00GHz or AMD Equivalent *RAM: 8GB *GPU: Radeon R9 270X or NVidia GTX 760 or better *Sound Card: SDL2 compatible *Hard Drive: 20 GB available space *Network: Broadband Internet Connection *Additional Notes: We recommend proprietary graphics drivers Category:Gameplay